


Bad.mp3

by ThanatosthatoneScout



Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 사이코메트리 그녀석 | He is Psychometric (TV)
Genre: Despairing Vacation 1.5, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Vague Descriptions of a Panic Attack, crossposted from tumblr, if anyone can guess where the title came from ilu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/pseuds/ThanatosthatoneScout
Summary: What did they do to deserve this?(Set after the Killing Game announcement)
Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741552





	Bad.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of the Prologue where the killing game has been announced. 
> 
> Due to the rules of the game, I cannot publicly reveal Ahn's NG code, but it should be fairly obvious.
> 
> (Also lmao short as fuck)

Ahn had lived through a lot of memories: murders, fires, murders--mostly murders with a few kidnappings here and there. Not to mention That Hyung's past with Kang Geuntaek and that's a whole can of worms he does not want to get into.

Yet here he was, living in an actual nightmare of being trapped in a building with a goddanm death bracelet attached to him with nowhere to run. No where to run or escape from this _hellhole_ \--oh god why is everything spinning? Why can't he breathe?? Mind whirring, everything going topsy turvy everything isn't making _sense_. 

What did they do to deserve this? 

No one understood what Ahn was saying in the chat; he was freaking out in Korean--his brain wouldn't let him something prevented him--

("Please, I wanna scream" his brain begged him, but his body wouldn't listen)

His fingers tapped the Japanese keyboard and wrote out short sentences.

ROOM. GOING. FUCK.

He logged off shortly, standing up and running towards his room; blurred vision, stumbling through the halls--the familiar yet unfamiliar walls-- until he reached Room K. His, Nathan, and Lucky's room.

One of the only places he felt safe.

He burst into the room and slammed it shut, curling up in the corner of the room; he's trying, he's trying so so hard to calm down. His mind won't stop stop stop--("JUST FUCKING STOP"). Nathan texted.

Oh. Nathan texted; he could only get out short and messed up words. He couldn't speak, he wanted to but oh fucking GOD. After a while...after a while (how long was it?), he vaguely heard Nathan coming him and bringing him some water and snacks.

...maybe he'll eat those later. He mumbles his thanks and closes his eyes once he hears Nathan going.

He opened his eyes checked his wrist, the one with the bracelet. That damned bracelet from that damned thing that brought them in this situation.

Fuck.

The NG Code. The one rule he can't break.

_**000000000000000** _

...He can live with that. Yeah. He can live with that. He doesn’t mind. It’s okay. It’s...okay!!

He'll be fine...

...right?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hmu on twitter @2younguwus
> 
> or if you're into tumblr rp, @pxychrometrics


End file.
